


Before Your Future Will Be...

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Embedded Video, Gen, because it's John Reese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at John Reese, as his past and future mesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Your Future Will Be...

**Author's Note:**

> I got it finished! I'm really happy with this one. Probably because it took me so long to get it just right.

I really hope you all enjoy this one.


End file.
